1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a method for transporting a recording medium, and a method for notifying information of a remaining amount of the recording medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, recording apparatuses capable of transporting a roll-shaped recording medium are disclosed. Among them, a recording apparatus capable of transporting the roll-shaped recording medium in a state of being slackened is used.
For example, the recording apparatus that suppresses the lack of slack by rotating a rotation driving unit of a delivery section of the roll-shaped recording medium if a lack of slack is detected by a sensor is disclosed in JP-A-2002-249976.
However, since a roll diameter is greatly changed between a start of use and an end of use depending on a type of a recording medium which is used, it is difficult to transport the recording medium while suppressing the lack of slack of the recording medium.